Electronic mail (“email”) usage has become ubiquitous for online users as larger numbers of people are able to access the Internet from an array of devices. In addition to providing a way for individuals to communicate more efficiently with each other, electronic mail also provides an effective form of communication for individuals, businesses, organizations, and other entities interested in communicating with large groups of people, such as friends, family, co-workers, customers, and the like. Thus, electronic communications, such as electronic mail, provide a powerful means of communicating content to a targeted audience.